Australian and New Zealand Army Corps
The Australian and New Zealand Army Corps (ANZAC) is one of the new nations featured in Wargame: Red Dragon. It is comprised of both the Australian as well as the New Zealand military. Description The “Bad Boys of the Empire” no longer need prove their status as elite troops in the field of infantry combat. Specialists in counter-insurgency, they track, locate and destroy enemy infantry in melee combat, or use a plethora of anti-personnel devices from napalm to a range of modified vehicles to lend the infantry more firepower. ANZAC's unique ASLAV infantry transport is fast and has amphibious capability. Their vehicle and recon categories include a variety of effective anti-tank, fire support, and reconnaissance units. ANZAC's infantry is notable for excelling in anti-infantry combat, while having a mediocre anti-armour capacity. The Diggers '90 are ANZAC's regular infantry, and are surprisingly effective against better-trained enemy infantry. ANZAC's shock and elite infantry, the Commandos and the SASR have better anti-tank weapons, but retain a strong capacity for anti-infantry warfare. ANZAC recon special forces infantry, the NZSAS, is a 25 point SMG armed infantry section. Due to the low cost they can be used like a regular recon team with upgraded anti-infantry capabilities compared to other shock recon, and are ideally used with Commandos '90 to complement their anti-vehicle capability. ANZAC also has a decent range of support infantry, although they are generally outperformed by their equivalents in most other nations. Unfortunately, the ANZAC's expertise in jungle warfare has resulted in a marked weakness in anti-tank combat and armoured capacity. ANZAC's tank selections are limited to medium and light tanks. The Leopard AS1+, a copy of the now-outdated German Leopard medium tank, is the ANZAC's heaviest tank. ANZAC's strength is the vehicle tab with fast, wheeled and hard-punching vehicles like Vickers Mk.11 and ASLAV-25 TOW 2. These allow for a very mobile style of gameplay built around fast motorized vehicles and infantry transports like the ASLAV-PC. ANZAC also has a good roster of Recon units, specializing in wheeled vehicles designed to keep up with their accompanying fire support vehicles and motorized transports. The ASLAV-25 and the ASLAV-S are good examples of this, as well as the LRPV Perentie, an extremely long-ranged recon vehicle that is best utilized behind enemy lines to identify high-value targets for friendly artillery or airstrikes. ANZAC is also limited in selections for the Support category, having access only to British-made Rapier SAM launchers, medium-grade tube artillery, and medium mortars, but lacking any kind of self-propelled anti-aircraft guns. ANZAC's aerial arm, though small, features good capabilities especially in the strike role. The Australian F-111C is one of only three BLUFOR aircraft to carry the devastating Mk. 84 1000kg bomb, and the type carries four of such bombs for a powerful strikes. The multi-role F/A-18A Hornet provides another strong strike option, equipped with the Mk. 83 500kg bomb as well as AIM-9L Sidewinder missiles. Anti-tank and spot removal capability can be found in the A-4K and A-4K Kahu, equipped with 2 fire and forget 30 AP missiles capable of destroying any unit in-game if both missile hit. The major drawbacks of the ANZAC aerial arm are its lack of SEAD aircraft, and mid-range air superiority fighters (F-4E Phantom II and Mirage IIIO(F)) which can provide some protection to the strike platforms, but which are at a distinct disadvantage against the higher-cost REDFOR fighters like the Su-27 and MiG-29 series. Gallery Australian_Army_Rising_Sun_Badge_1904.png|Australian Army Rising Sun Badge used between 1904 and 1949 See Also * Category:ANZAC Category:Red Dragon nations Category:BLUFOR nations